


Enemies With Benefits

by Rinienne



Series: Cloudy with a Chance of Accidentally Falling in Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: Sam has to make a choice. He either should stop inviting Lucifer to his bed, or stop regretting it. He doesn't think he can do the former.





	Enemies With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Lucifers-perfect-angel](https://lucifers-perfect-angel.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The winter this year was persistent, the sky looking heavy and dark. It was a horrible weather. Rain was mixing with wet snow, making roads muddy and slick. If Sam wasn’t going to drive carefully, one wrong turn could sent him tumbling off the highway.

The hunter wasn’t in a rush, or at least he shouldn’t have been. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to slam the gas pedal until it hit the floor of his car, go faster, reach the nearest motel sooner. There he could lock himself in an empty room and pray for Lucifer to show up.

He tried to resist it, he honestly did. Sam did his best to ignore how much he wanted Lucifer again, attempted to shut his desire down. He was even able to hold himself from seeking out the archangel for whole five days, but then he failed.

He felt guilty because of it, unclean like the time he was drinking demon blood. Worse even, because with demon blood he knew he was doing something very wrong, but thought it was for the right reason. Now it was just wrong, no matter what angle he was looking at it from.

Sam sighed. He could already see the motel, it was only one turn away, and it was sooner than he expected.

There was a traffic light as he neared it, and he needed to stop, wait. He hoped desperately this pause would make him reconsider, but it didn’t. There was nervousness in him, _anticipation_ , his body practically trembling with it, and turning around was not something Sam was capable of at this point.

It was quiet in the car, the hunter didn’t even think about listening to music. Instead, he concentrated on the sounds of the wipers moving against the windshield, the clicking of the turning light, his own breathing which seemed too loud.

And then the light turned green, and Sam pushed the accelerator, almost too harsh, the wheels of his car spinning for a second before managing to get a grip with the slippery road.

It was a blur from that moment on, but then again, the entire trip here seemed like something the hunter imagined. To tell the truth, he almost hoped it was just a dream, it would’ve been for the best for it to be one. But he knew this, his decision to meet Lucifer, was real.

The parking lot was cold. Wet snow was hitting Sam’s face as he stepped out of the car, making him shiver, but at this point the hunter found it irrelevant. More than that, it was just a further excuse to hurry and get the keys, allow himself to wish for the warmth of another body, even if it wasn’t as warm as a human would be.

“Lucifer,” he called as soon as he entered his room, not even having a chance to look around. He gave the archangel his location and started to take off his jacket, hanging it on the rack next to the door, only now managing to notice the horrible green wallpapers and the familiar musty smell that was coming from them.

By the time he heard the familiar flap of large wings, Sam was practically shaking with need. He was sure he was already hard too, and it made him even more embarrassed, frustrated at the lack of any control.

“Hi Sam,” Lucifer greeted him, and when the hunter turned in the direction of his voice, he found the archangel looking him up and down. His face was stoic again, difficult to read, but there was fire in his eyes, and it melted the last bit of uncertainty the hunter had.

With barely any hesitation, he stepped towards Lucifer, pushing him against the wall with the weight of his entire body, tearing a soft ‘ah’ from the archangel at the contact.

“Just like that?” Lucifer chuckled, licking his lips. “No small talk or anything?”

Sam’s only answer was a press of his lips into the archangel’s mouth. He was relieved to feel him answering the kiss almost immediately, both moving in a desperate tandem, their hands raising up to roam over each-other’s still clothed bodies.

Lucifer exhaled slowly and his grip on the hunter tightened, his own member hardening rapidly against Sam’s tight. He rolled his hips forward and another soft sound escaped him, making the hunter shiver. This was more addicting than any drug, and Sam realized he would never be able to get enough, would never want to stop doing this. He wondered if Lucifer felt the same, if he was also becoming dependant on this feeling, on this rush of adrenaline unlike anything Sam had ever experienced before.

“I thought about this,” the archangel groaned between the kisses. “I thought about it a lot.”

Sam couldn’t help but gasp at the confession, realizing he had as much of effect on Lucifer as the archangel had on him. It made him less ashamed of his need, even if only for the time being.

He was sure tomorrow he was going to look at this with his head clear, regret this once again. But he didn’t want to think about it yet. Instead, he reached for Lucifer’s jacket, pulling it off the archangels shoulders. “I want you so much,” he whispered against Lucifer’s ear, his tongue darting out to trace the shape of its shell.

There was a growl from the archangel, and Lucifer’s hands reached for Sam’s clothes. He started to pull them off one by one, nudging the hunter towards the bed at the same time. Sam started to return the favor, pulling the archangel’s shirt, unzipping his jeans. He wasn’t quite sure how they accomplished it so easy, perhaps Lucifer even used some of his powers, but by the time he was pushed onto the mattress, both of them only had their underwear on.

Lucifer climbed onto the bed after Sam, hovering over him, his face flushed, lips parted. Sam was almost taken aback at how erotic that expression looked, and he found himself unable to decide if he wanted to kiss him again, or push this face towards own crotch, sink deep into his mouth.

Sam reached out for Lucifer’s neck, fingers digging into the soft hair on his nape. He exhaled deeply as his imagination went into the most explicit details, and he heard the archangel almost whimper over him, as if he knew somehow what Sam was thinking about.

Then Sam remembered Lucifer was in fact capable of it. “You aren’t reading my mind, are you?” he asked narrowing his eyes.

Lucifer looked him and slightly tilted his head. There wasn’t a trace of shame or guilt in his expression, but he remained silent, which was an answer enough.

“Please don’t,” Sam warned seriously, realizing that it wasn’t the first instance of it. The last time they ended in bed, Lucifer had been reacting way too precisely on every Sam’s emotional and mental struggle, knew exactly when to slow down and when to push.

It was almost comical, but Lucifer looked genuinely confused at the request. “How would I know what you want?” he asked.

“Err,” Sam stared back at him, unable to tell for sure if the archangel was joking or not. “Well, um, asking? Like everyone else?”

“I’m not everyone else,” Lucifer reminded smugly. Then, either because he changed mind on his own, or because Sam’s facial expression convinced him to, he added more seriously, “I would not be good at it.”

Prior to this point Sam was absolutely sure Lucifer wanted to look like he was the best at everything, and that included sex. That was most likely the reason why he tried to read the hunter’s mind in the first place. That was why it was very surprising the archangel actually admitted it.

Unsure what to do with this information, Sam stared at him. He’d never actually thought about Lucifer’s experience, but sort of assumed he had plenty. Now he wanted to ask, wanted to know about it. It didn’t make sense, because he surely didn’t care about it with the majority of his previous lovers. It also seemed rather inappropriate, so he suppressed the urge, moved the conversation away from the topic.

“That’s... uhh. I dunno, we could switch roles then,” he shrugged instead trying to sound neither hopeful, nor sarcastic.

“Not happening,” Lucifer replied simply.

“Ok, you said you don’t have much experience, have you ever tried it?” Sam inquired — it looked like not prying didn’t work for him all that well. “It’s unexpectedly enjoyable.”

Lucifer smiled a little strangely, then reached out to trace some pattern on the hunter’s jaw with his finger. “Oh, I have absolutely no doubt I would find it enjoyable. It’s not about it.”

It confused Sam a little, and he frowned. “You don't trust me,” he said intedning it to be a question, but before he could finish speaking, he realized there was truth to his words.

Just like that all of his desire was gone, and he was left again with cold, empty guilt. He knew it wasn’t his fault, he knew he didn’t trust Lucifer either, but there was nothing he could do about this feeling.

Carefully, Lucifer rolled off of him to lay by the hunter’s side, close enough Sam could still feel how hard the archangel was. Yet his expression was clear, calm, and the hunter wondered if it was the angelic control Lucifer had mentioned the last time.

“No matter how many times this happens,” the archangel started to speak again, gesturing between them, “you will never stop thinking of me as your enemy. The time will come, and we’ll end up on the different sides of the fence again. And you will betray me. It’s gonna be either your brother convincing you, or something else, but you will. Just like everyone else before you.”

Sam felt his eyes widen, realizing how horrible it must’ve been to live in the reality Lucifer believed in. What made it even worse, the archangel wasn’t wrong. “You don’t know that,” he protested nonetheless.

“Oh really now?” Lucifer scoffed. “Every time you call me, you practically burst with self loathing and guilt. I don't even need to read your mind, I see it in your eyes. You sleep with me, and you hate yourself for it. And you dare to imply I’m wrong here.”

Sam opened his mouth, but wasn't sure what to say. He watched Lucifer for a while, trying to calm himself down, sort through a multitude of emotions swarming him. He wasn’t sure at what point it happened, but the fear he’d always experienced in the fallen archangel’s presence was gone, subsided to the point he felt calm around him in their current setting. But nothing else changed between them, not really.

“What else am I supposed to feel?” he sighed. “You’re right, I still see you as my enemy, and I don’t know if it will ever change. You tortured me, even now I sometimes have nightmares about it. And I still call you. I ask you for this. How can I not feel guilty?”

Silence hung between them once again. Lucifer’s eyes were locked with his, and there was so much pain in them that Sam had to restrain himself from reaching out. He wanted to kiss him again, but not out of desire. He wanted to comfort the archangel, because emotional pain was something familiar to him, even if Sam couldn’t really understand why it was Lucifer feeling it.

“Your mind is set on it, and there’s nothing I can do,” the archangel nodded finally. “But don’t ask me to give up my resolve either.”

Sam knew he wasn’t wrong in here, neither of them were, but he averted his eyes. He was looking nowhere in particular for what felt like a very long time, until a hand landed on his cheek. Cool fingers rubbed against his stubble, and Sam found himself leaning into the touch without even thinking about it.

“You know,” Lucifer continued. “I’m not asking for your forgiveness, but you really should decide between stop calling me, or stop sending yourself on guilt trips over just sex. So, do you want it? To stop? Do you want me to leave?”

There was no doubt in Sam it was a good idea to take him at his word and ask him to go. But the hunter didn’t want to, he really didn’t. “And this thing between us is really just sex, nothing else?”

“Nothing we don’t want it to be. No obligations, no alliances, and no expectations outside the bedroom.”

It was a very good deal, but Sam knew he was simply kidding himself when thought it was going to hold. But it was also comforting, and the hunter thought he could live in an illusion for at least another night.

“Stay,” Sam shook his head, reaching out for Lucifer again, moving even closer to him until their chests pressed flush against each-other. “Just... stay.”

The archangel smiled at him, and in one smooth motion, he rolled Sam onto his back again. “So, I’m not reading your mind anymore, as requested. What do you want?” he asked looking the hunter in the eyes.

Sam didn’t know how to answer it, because at this point he wasn’t sure what it was anymore. “Just... let’s continue, see what happens,” he replied with a shrug, easing into the pillow.

The archangel watched him appraisingly, then his expression softened. He moved to kiss Sam, but a little slower this time, deeper. They laid still for a long time, just holding each-other, their lips moving at a leisurely pace. Even then, it was enough for Sam to start feeling his arousal returning to him with a renewed vigor.

Not only the kiss was different. Lucifer’s every movement, every touch was tender, careful, and he was holding the hunter in a tight but gentle grip, watching him closely, as if judging his reactions. Sam couldn’t even remember when was the last time he had sex like this, desperate, but not hurried. Passionate, but not aggressive.

It was still an insanity, a weakness born out of need of sharing intimacy with someone who knew him. Things outside of this moment weren’t going to change. But Sam could think about it later, and for now he just wanted to forget, wanted to feel at ease at least until the morning.

And so he allowed Lucifer to lift him by the hips and push inside him, slowly, measurly, healing him the entire way so there was not a single ping of pain or discomfort he felt. He allowed the archangel to leave more marks on his neck, and did his best to return the favor.

Sam kept repeating his name and heard his own name on Lucifer’s lips. He relaxed, he let go and gave in, enjoying every physical sensation the archangel was giving him, gasping for air at his each thrust, blunt nails scraping at Lucifer’s back.

And then he made a mistake.

“Mmm yeah,” he panted loud and clear, feeling heat spreading over his entire body. “Yeah,” he repeated louder, not even realizing what he was doing, feeling himself falling and falling somewhere he doubted he could climb out from. “Yes!” he almost screamed as pleasure overflown him.

His body went lax, and for some time he could do nothing but lay there trying to catch his breath, his every limb jolting slightly in the aftermath of his orgasm.

And then it hit him. Sam’s eyes flew open and he covered his mouth, looking up nervously at the archangel on top of him.

Lucifer watched him curiously, an amused smirk on his face. “Yeah, I’m still in this body,” the clicked his tongue and rolled off of him. “Although, I must admit, I did enjoy hearing you say it.”

Sam squinted, kicking himself mentally for being so careless. “So, ugh. Just for the future... this kind of yes isn’t going to get me possessed?” he asked licking his lips, still having difficulties talking because of the exertion. He could imagine Dean saving him, his older brother had means to do it. But then Sam would have to explain how it happened, and the thought about it was more terrifying than anything the archangel could do in his body.

Lucifer was silent, his head resting on his hand. “I don’t know, I didn’t try,” he said calmly.

And _that_ surprised Sam more than anything else. “Really? Why?”

The amusement disappeared from Lucifer’s expression, his face becoming distant. “But isn’t it what we agreed on? Just sex, no obligations?”

Sam gulped and found himself exhaling in relief. A small part of him was still afraid to be played, but he really wanted to believe that he could trust Lucifer at least here, even if he couldn’t anywhere else.

Moving closer to the archangel, Sam pressed his nose into the cool shoulder and smiled against his skin. Now, for the first time this evening, he could believe this arrangement could actually work. He could stop hating himself for doing this, continue on living his life as nothing was happening afterwards.

He felt the archangel shifting a little too, his hand coming to rest on Sam’s hip, and now they were laying so close to each-other, it was possible to consider it cuddling. Taking into account the hunter’s entire body was buzzing still with pleasant tiredness, he found himself rather enjoying the moment.

“Lucifer,” he called quietly, moving the last bit forward, his own hand wrapping around the archangel’s waist. “Will you stay for the night?”

“Lay in bed without moving for hours watching one human sleep? Sounds so entertaining,” Lucifer replied rather sarcastically. Then chuckled and added a little softer, “Alright. But only because you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh it was short, but I've been rewriting it so many times I can't look at it any more. Next part is going to be longer and much plottier, but it might take some time before I finish it, because I also work on the Samifer Big Bang.


End file.
